Kohona's Speed Mistress
by Katarina Sensei
Summary: adopted from I'd-rather-be-reading.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Warnings: May contain Yaoi later, not sure. Kaiya is a female Naruto. Some cussing in this chapter  
'_Thinking and talking to Kyuubi'  
__**Kyuubi talking  
**_'_**Kyuubi thinking'  
**_"Talking"  
(sound effect)

* * *

Chap.5 The Forest Of Death

"This is the second part of the exam. This is a survival test. You must last at lest five days in the forest of death making your way to the tower in the center of the forest." Anko said as everyone followed her to the forest of death. When we got there she continued on. "Now before you can enter you must sign these consent forms." was said while she held up the forms. "By signing these forms states that you willingly went the forest."  
"And the point is?" Kaiya asked as Anko threw a shuriken at her. Kaiya moved away at the last second making it cut off a strand of her hair. Moving past her it ended up stuck in the Uchiha's hitai-ate. "Hey, you crazy psycho look at what you did." The Uchiha yelled at Anko. "Hope this one was not your last one because it is mine now." _'Uchiha's are way strange. I thought that they never yell much less talk.' __**Your telling me.**_Kaiya thought as Anko handed her a stack of papers. "Had them around. Now as I was saying. You must sign the forms being handed to you. Once you fill them out hand them to me then I will hand you one of two scrolls. When you reach the tower though you must have both of the scrolls." She said this while holding up the two scrolls. One scroll said heaven, and the other one said earth. Kaiya signed her forms then took them over to the Anko. Anko handed her an earth scroll and a slip of paper with a gate number on it. She walked over to the gate and waited for the signal to start. About a hour later Anko finally gave the signal for them to begin.  
_--------------------POV Change Kaiya-----------------------------------  
_I started into the forest. I looked to my left I saw the team of sound ninja attacking some Konoha ninja's I take a closer look at the team. It is team seven, that is Haku's team. I know that if I help them Haku will be angry at me. So I continue on my way looking for a team with a heaven scroll. I came upon the sound team that attacked Haku's team. They were resting. I quickly disabled them using my Fall Breeze Taijutsu, and took their scroll. After I looked at the scroll I saw that it was an earth scroll. "Oh well two earth scrolls can't hurt." _**Your right kit you can never be too safe. **_I then came upon team 10 they are looking for a heaven scroll as well.  
_--------------------POV Change Normal---------------------------------  
_"Your team 10 right, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji?" Kaiya asked them. "Why are you asking?" Ino asked. "Troublesome. Yes we are." Shikamaru answered while rolling his eyes. "Good. Well since we are both looking for a heaven scroll we can work together for the time being." Kaiya stated. "That sounds like billboard brow. Let's go see what's wrong." Ino said as we heard yelling in the distance. "I can tell you what's wrong. I smell a snake, and the only snake I know is Orochimaru." Ino and Choji just looked at Kaiya. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes as they started heading in the direction of the scream. When they got there Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru in a tree, Sakura was just standing there screaming while Haku was laying on the ground hurt. Kaiya took control of the situation. "Ino go check Haku and shut the twit up. Choji, Shikamaru distract Orochimaru and get Uchiha out. I am going in." When Shikamaru got Orochimaru's attention he traped him using Kagenane shurkien no jutsu. Choji pulled Sasuke out of the way while Kaiya went in. Using Maelstrom she disabled Orochimaru permanently. Everyone just looked at her after watching her kill him. "What? Orochimaru's not dead he is using a forbidden jutsu. Besides only way to kill a snake is to remove the head." Kaiya stated as she walked over to Haku. Upon reaching Haku She reached in the bag and pulled out three heaven scrolls. She put the one back in the bag handed the one to Choji and kept the last. She then woke Haku with a kick. Haku stud up and started yelling at her. "Dam it Kaiya did you have to get me up like that." She removed her extra Earth scroll while Haku was yelling at her. She held it up. "Do you want it, Haku? It's yours since I took your two extra Heaven Scrolls." Haku grabed it out of her hand. Kaiya went over to Sasuke. "It seems Orochimaru still got you. I will let Kakashi-nee-chan tell you about what he put on you. I will also tell jii-san, baa-chan, and ero-sannin about him being here. We might be able to help you in a way that will be explaned later." After speaking her peace she nodded and started walking away toward the tower. "See you there, but remember I won't hold back during the next part." Kaiya upon entering the tower opened the scrolls one at a time and set them on the floor. There was a lot of smoke when it cleared she saw.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but my comp failed on me. I had to restart from scratch. This is picking up from where i'd-rather-be-reading left off. Once again i am sorry it took so long and that it is kinda short, but i will make the next chapter longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: May contain Yaoi later, not sure. Kaiya is a female Naruto. Some cussing in this chapter

'_Thinking and talking to Kyuubi'_

_**Kyuubi talking**_

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

"Talking"

(sound effect)

* * *

Chapter 6 – Exam one- removing the weak

Kakashi. "Kakashi-nee-chan I need to talk to you about your student, Uchiha Sasuke. Before I do Jii-san, Baa-chan, and Ero-sannin need to hear this too. Is there a place where we can all talk." As Kakashi was starting to answer in came his team and Shikamaru's team. They did like Kaiya did. Once they were complete Kakashi grabed Sasuke and walked toward Jii-san's chamber. "Kai-chan follow me." Kaiya ran after him laughing at how he was pulling the Uchiha behind him.

When they reached Jii-san's room Baa-chan and Ero-sannin were already there so there was no need to call for them. Kakashi stepped forward to speak but Kaiya cut him off. "The snake is here." She proclaimed making them all stop talking and face her. "What do you mean, gaki?" Tsunade asked her. "Do you mean Orochimaru is here?" Jiraiya and the Sandame asked at the same time. "Yes he is and he got the young Uchiha. He put a curse mark on him. We must do something about it." After Kaiya said this Sasuke just started screaming. "You are talking about me and I have no clue what you are saying." This once again made everyone stop. Kiaya was quite surprised by him once again. _'Oh an Uchiha that yells and screams.'__** He's nothing like Itachi. **_Kyuubi then reminded her of the one time they met him, and the promise she made to him.

_-Flashback-_

Kaiya was walking along headed away from Kohona ahead of Tsunade and Jiraiya. She was all of a sudden pulled to the side. She goes to attack when she hears a familiar voice. "Kaiya-hime, There is something I want to ask you to do. Well more like promise me that you will protect my brother when you return to Kohona. You see a man is after him that is trying to use our bloodline to keep him alive. Please, do you promise me?" The voice she knew as Uchiha Itachi. "I will promise you on one conduction, and that condition is to know the truth about the murder of you family." When she said this he looked like he knew she was going to ask for that. "It is the same man going after him that killed our family. I am now a spy for Kohona I don't know if I can ever return when finished." He told her more than she wanted to know, but knew she needed to know. "I will protect him, but only until you return to Kohona." Itachi Nodded and then left her.

_-Flashback End-_

"Kaiya, pay attention. Now is Orochimaru in the area?" The Sandame asked her again. She looked at him and nodded her head. "Kakashi-nee-chan please take Sasuke and seal his mark until I can change it. I also hope you tell him what it is and what is being and will be done." Kakashi pulled Sasuke away to another room. "Do you think that Orochimaru wants him to run from Kahona to Sound?" the Sandrame asked Baa-chan and Ero-sannin completely forgetting Kaiya was there. "No that is not why he wants him, he wants his Kekkei Genkai. I was informed of this by a source. Sasuke is also the only one who can kill Orochimaru. When the sound nin come for him to run, have it be a mission so that he is not running away. When I can active my Kekkei Genkai I will change the curse mark from evil chakra to good. Orochimaru will never know about it either. I will be going now, Match's start in the morning, right?" Kaiya said making everyone remember she was there. "Yes, they are in the morning. Goodnight."

--- The Next Morning---

Twenty-one Gennin stood before the Sandrame. "There are too many of you to continue so we must do elimination matches. If there is anyone who wants to withdraw now it will not affect your chance to become chunnin at a later date." As he made the announcement three stepped forward, Uchiha Sasuke, Yakushi Kabuto, and Abumi Zaku. He then bid them Goodbye and addressed the rest. "There are still too many of you so the elimination rounds will start now." He then sat down, and a screen ran the names.

First: Sabaku no Gaara VS. Rock Lee

Same as Series.

After the match as the names were scrolling Kaiya yelled down. "Your mine Sabaku no Gaara." Shika could tell that she was very angry, and went to calm her down.

Second: Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino

Same as Series, except for one thing as the match was being called a draw Ino stood up.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and Kaiya. "Hn." They both knew what he meant by that they were surprised to by the fact that either one could stand. Shikamaru noticed that Ino was looking at Kaiya with an evil glint in her eye.

Third: Sabaku no Kankaro VS Inuzuka Kiba

Before the match begins Kankaro makes fun of Akamaru really making Kiba angry. Kankaro was winning with his puppet. When Kiba hears Kaiya call out to his sensei about dog breath losing to a puppet. He then frees himself from the puppet and sill loses using twin fang as a last ditch effort to win.

No one was surprised by this but are glad Kiba tried.

Forth: Haku VS Akado Yoroi

Haku uses his Kekkei Genkai to do the same thing he did to Sasuke in the series. Once the opponent appears dead Haku drops his ice mirrors and tells the arbitrator to call him the winner before the sobon needles really kill the one from sound. Once called Haku walks over and removes two needles from his opponents neck.

"You lost just be happy you did not die. I could have killed you but I did not. Walk away now it is over." Haku tells Yoroi as he is walking away from him and back to talk to Kaiya.

Fifth: Hyuuga Neji VS Hyuuga Hinata

Same as series.

Sixth: Uzumaki Kaiya VS Sabaku no Temari

"Well would you look at this, two wind users I wonder witch one of us is better." Temari says as if she has the upper hand. "Well we will just have to see then won't we. Let us begin." Kaiya replies knowing who is better.

Kaiya wins in two blows without using a fan.

As Shika watches the match from the stands he realizes the what he has been feeling. He wants Kaiya as his wife because he is in love. He never believed that love existed before but now he does.

Seventh: Tsurugu Misumi VS Nara Shikamaru

Using his shadow technique Shikamaru makes Misumi's weapons turn on self. Misumi breaks free for a minute but Shika uses his shadow binding technique to knock him unconscious.

Eighth: Aburame Shino VS TenTen

Shino wins by using his bugs to drain her chakra.

Ninth: Akimichi Choji VS Dosu Kintua

Same as Series

Once the preliminaries were done the last nine pulled numbers to see who fights whom. The Sandrame then told everyone that the exams will continue in a month.

* * *

Shikamaru pulled two

Neji pulled five

Shino pulled three

Dosu pulled four

Kaiya pulled six

Ino pulled seven

Gaara pulled nine

Haku pulled eight

Kiba pulled one

I am sorry i am so bad at writing fights like this i will try better for latter chapters. R&R


End file.
